


Roadrat (Fusion)

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: Inspired by therizino-sanLove the roadrat fusion artwork





	Roadrat (Fusion)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by therizino-san
> 
> Love the roadrat fusion artwork

You opened your eyes, dust forming around a large person. The last memories you remember were Junkrat and Roadhog forming into this...beast.

You were on the floor, shielding your eyes from the dust.

“((S/O Name))!!” it was a deep yet happy voice coming from the dust surrounding them. As they step out of it and towards you, you eyes widen a little bit but took their hand without any fear as they helped you back on your feet.

“What happened um guys?” You question as they shrugged and patted your head.

“Don't know mate. But I like this very much….” he gave a deep oinkin laugh. It made you shiver a bit. They instantly carried you with two of their arms while they one of them patted you.

“We love ya, remember that babe” Their voices in one as they rub their pig nose mask against your nose. You giggled and wrapped your arms around their neck.

“Of course, I love you too!!”You replied as you began to eye their body as they walk through the forest. A shortcut to the hotel and a better way to hide from the suits. You two arrived at the hotel and went through the back, up the elevator and finding your room. Luckily no one was up since it was midnight. They lowered you to the floor as you jump off and opened the door. You sat on the couch and turned on the TV as they followed you behind, closing the door and sitting next to you with a loud thump. It didn't make you jump since that's what Roadhog would do. Roadrat gave a small humble and wrapped their arms around you and settling on their lap as both of you focused on the TV. Roadhog would read most of the time but you presumed they decided to go along Junkrat and watch TV. Roadrat cuddle to you their deep breaths hitting slightly against the back of your neck. You leaned your back towards them and nestled close. Feeling the warmth and comfort of their arms, you slipped into sleep. They took noticed right away and looked at your sleeping facial features. Roadrat chuckled as he patted your head.

“My precious precious piggy mate” He sings happily as they carried you with carefulness and ease and went to bed with you. Setting you down on the bed then climbing after you. They hugged your sleeping form with both of their arms, one of them brushing their fingers through your hair and the other touching your exposed skin. They gave you one last boop on the cheek and watched your sleeping form until you wake up.


End file.
